Leader of the Opposition
The Leader of the Opposition is a position held by the leader of the party with the second-highest number of seats in the Craftian House of Representatives. When in parliament, the Leader of the Opposition sits on the left-hand side of the centre table, in front of the Opposition and opposite the Prime Minister. The Opposition Leader is elected by his or her party according to its rules. A new Opposition Leader may be elected when the incumbent dies, resigns, or is challenged for the leadership. The current Leader of the Opposition is Barry Barnsworth of the Craftian Conservative Party, since 6 September 2067. List of Leaders of the Opposition } | Phillipson |- | | J. Smith |- ! | Allen Wilson (1904–1975) | | 24 September 1947 | 6 May 1948 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Raymond |- ! | Zhou Chenzhong (1864–1955) | | 7 May 1948 | 9 June 1951 |- ! | Allen Wilson (1904–1975) | | 10 June 1951 | 13 November 1953 | | McArthur |- ! | William McArthur (1895–1972) | | 14 November 1953 | 20 December 1953 | rowspan="5" | rowspan="5"|Wilson |- ! | David Crankson (1888–1956) | | 20 December 1953 | 18 July 1954 |- ! | William Hurst (1911–1998) | | 19 July 1954 | 1 April 1957 |- ! | William McArthur (1895–1972) | | 2 April 1957 | 16 October 1958 |- ! | Gary Smith (1901–1993) | | 17 October 1958 | 27 February 1959 |- ! rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|Allen Wilson (1904–1975) | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|28 February 1959 | rowspan="4"|12 September 1965 |- | | G. Smith |- | | Anderson |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Joyce |- ! | Peter Peters (1900–1982) | | 13 September 1965 | 29 August 1968 |- ! | Bert Aaron (1920–2009) | | 30 August 1968 | 24 September 1968 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Wilbur Joyce (1913–1984) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|25 September 1968 | rowspan="2"|25 October 1969 | | Aaron |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Harrison |- ! | Jim McIntyre (1921–2014) | | 26 October 1969 | 17 July 1972 |- ! | Edwin Stevenson (1928–1991) | | 18 July 1972 | 31 August 1978 | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|McIntyre |- ! | Richy Linas (1935–2022) | | 1 September 1978 | 19 November 1979 |- ! | Edwin Stevenson (1928–1991) | | 20 November 1979 | 9 March 1981 |- ! | Theodore Wright (1930–2028) | | 10 March 1981 | 20 January 1982 |- ! | Jim McIntyre (1921–2014) | | 21 January 1982 | 18 May 1984 | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Wright |- ! | Edwin Stevenson (1928–1991) | | 19 May 1984 | 3 November 1986 |- ! | Jim McIntyre (1921–2014) | | 4 November 1986 | 1 December 1986 |- ! # ! Leader (Birth-Death) ! Party ! colspan="2"|Term of office ! colspan="2"|Prime Minister |- ! colspan="7"|Leader of the Opposition (1987–) |- ! | Jim McIntyre (1921–2014) | | 1 January 1987 | 1 January 1990 | | Charles |- ! | Brad King (1942–2029) | | 2 January 1990 | 28 September 1990 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Stevenson |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Jonathan Johnson (1943–2031) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|29 September 1990 | rowspan="2"|3 September 1992 |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Pierce |- ! | Fred Waters (1954–2020) | | 4 September 1992 | 4 July 1994 |- ! | Peter McDonald (1946–1999) | | 5 July 1994 | 25 September 1995 |- ! | Alexander Lee (1955–2052) | | 26 September 1995 | 14 September 1998 | | McDonald |- ! | Peter McDonald (1946–1999) | | 15 September 1998 | 2 October 1998 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|A. Lee |- ! | James Herbert (1946–2002) | | 3 October 1998 | 30 September 2001 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|James Traves (1960–2045) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|1 October 2001 | rowspan="2"|14 September 2007 | | Herbert |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Bergensten |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Brian Heath (1958–2061) | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|15 September 2007 | rowspan="3"|19 May 2014 |- | | Dellfield Barris |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Ching |- ! | James Traves (1960–2045) | | 20 May 2014 | 15 September 2016 |- ! | Bob Ching (1969–) | | 16 September 2016 | 8 December 2018 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Hen-Ji |- ! | Joseph Langsley (1964–2035) | | 9 December 2018 | 9 September 2019 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Oliver Hen-Ji (1957–2058) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|10 September 2019 | rowspan="2"|19 September 2022 | | R. Leonard |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|McKay |- ! | Stephen Connor (1971–2059) | | 20 September 2022 | 16 October 2026 |- ! | Mike Hunter (1961–2041) | | 17 October 2026 | 8 September 2028 |- ! | Alejandro McKay (1970–) | | 9 September 2028 | 19 September 2031 | | Hunter |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Oliver Hen-Ji (1957–2058) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|20 September 2031 | rowspan="2"|16 August 2033 | | Nguyen |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Crestson |- ! | Timothy Lee (1995–) | | 17 August 2033 | 27 August 2034 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Johnny Yuss (1985–2050) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|28 August 2034 | rowspan="2"|18 September 2037 | | T. Lee |- | | Jones |- ! | Robert Jones (1979–) | | 19 September 2037 | 31 March 2038 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Yuss |- ! | Bobby Trent (1984–) | | 1 April 2038 | 2 September 2040 |- ! | Johnny Yuss (1985–2050) | | 3 September 2040 | 15 February 2041 | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|Abbott |- ! | Vincent Leonard (1984–2062) | | 16 February 2041 | 30 November 2048 |- ! | John Hammond (1991–) | | 1 December 2048 | 23 July 2050 |- ! | Vincent Leonard (1984–2062) | | 24 July 2050 | 7 October 2050 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Louise Johnston (2010–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|8 October 2050 | rowspan="2"|17 April 2054 | | V. Leonard |- | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|M. Queanbeyan |- ! | Howard Truman (2007–) | | 18 April 2054 | 20 September 2055 |- ! | Con Wang (2011–) | | 21 September 2055 | 6 August 2058 |- ! | Zahab Wibowus (1994–) | | 7 August 2058 | 17 September 2058 |- ! | Mel Queanbeyan (2005–) | | 18 September 2058 | 29 January 2059 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Wibowus |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Reagen Queanbeyan (2030–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|30 January 2059 | rowspan="2"|31 August 2064 |- | | Gray |- ! | Isaac Gray (2026–) | | 1 September 2064 | 11 November 2066 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|R. Queanbeyan |- ! | Lewis Terrys (2012–) | | 12 November 2066 | 5 September 2067 |- ! | Barry Barnsworth (2017–) | | 6 September 2067 | Incumbent | | Terrys |}